transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzwing Bounty Hunter Part 2-Raid on the Council
Cambria The Assembly of Worlds is an impressive, but relatively small facility. As there is no atmosphere, everything is encased within many levels of metal armour. There is artificial gravity which can be modified if needed. The spaceport houses massive doors that open up to receive incoming shuttles. Other facilities on Cambria include guest quarters for aliens of all shapes and sizes, and food/energy processing stations. But the real attraction here is the Assembly itself. This is a huge circular room with rows upon rows of boxes of varying sizes all around, facing inwards. Each box has a small podium, a computer monitor, and several seats. The Assembly's only wartime defense is the knowledge that should it be destroyed, it would not be difficult to create another small outpost elsewhere. Contents: Blitzwing Crusade has arrived. Sunstreaker has arrived. Sideswipe has arrived. From Lamborghini Countach to Sideswipe in 6.8 seconds. Here Comes Trouble. Sunstreaker shifts back into his robot mode, gracing everyone with his shining glory and beautiful paint job! Defcon has arrived. Scorn has arrived. Doubledealer has arrived. Amid the usual hustle and bustle surrounding this far-flung facility, a distinctly recognizable purple-gray shuttle touches down inside the Assembly of Worlds' hangar bay. The over-sized yet nimble spacecraft alights gracefully under the precise, networked blasts from a dozen thrusters dotting the craft's undercarriage. Soon after the spacecraft touches down, a large cargo door, proudly emblazoned with the crest of the Decepticon Empire, slowly opens at the rear. Once the door has completely retreated within the double-hulled confines of the shuttle, a ramp extends to meet the surface of the dock. Heavy footfalls clang down the shuttle's cargo bay, exiting the shuttle and pushing a hoverslab along. The figure that emerges is Blitzwing, and a badly beaten, deceased Combaticon sits in a crumpled mess on the floating deck he drags along at his side. Blast Off ...sure looks dead. Optics are dull and gray- no light to be seen. One might think the shuttle would have only two riders today, but it in fact would have three. The other would be far harder to notice, however, nothing but a three speck to the Cybertronian optic that's clinging to the underside of the hoverslab. ..What, you think she wouldn't hear of this? Yeah right, Scorn has her ways. With a flurry of shifting and compacting parts, Scorn is now in her teeny tiny mantis mode. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Let's hurry this up. Get in, grab the money, and go." A tank man, a dead guy, a microscopic bug, and a bird. It's quite the menagerie emerging from the shuttle. This is only made more amazing by the fact that the ugly looking animal is smoking a chemstick that dangles from his beak. Doubledealer is here because he theoretically has business in this location and hitched a ride. Cheaper that way. As a result, he hasn't asked a whole lot of questions regarding the dead looking Combaticon. Still, he'd be remiss to completely ignore it as he shuffles off of the ramp. "I hope he's worth it," mutters the bird, twitching his beak to flick ash on the ground. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Defcon is already here. Having been tipped off, a number of Autobots volunteered to come and try and prevent the wreckless violence with even better violence. The bounter hunter is in predatory mode, lying in wait, unseen from prying eyes. It's an old hat for him. Waiting with the patience of death for his prey, for that singular moment when it's time to unleash hellfire. It's moments like these that Defcon lives for. The lull before the storm, the anticipation of blasting Decepticons to nothing but shattered fragments.. Combat: Defcon is no longer apparent in view! Sunstreaker doesn't particularly enjoy stealth (he's bright yellow), but he can at least keep his movements surprisingly quiet as he sidles a wall just behind Defcon, pistol drawn. Optics narrow at the sight of Blitzwing. Uuurgh Blitzwing. Sunstreaker mutters to Sideswipe, "... on the..." Crusade finds cover close to Sunstreaker and Defcon, his rifle clutched tightly in his hands. He's practically quivering with nervousness and excitement; his best efforts to give off the appearance of being calm are failing miserably. Sideswipe is here and he looks both bored and annoyed at the same time. Which is easy for Sideswipe because he always looks like that. Unless he's beating Sunstreaker at something (Rare) or whooping up on some Decepticons (Ultra Rare. Ha. Just Kidding. Common.). Either way, Sideswipe is leaned back against the wall, not even trying to hide. In fact, he's even tapping his foot with impatience. He has no weapon drawn and he just looks over at Sunstreaker. Annoyed. And his optics roll. Sideswipe mutters to Sunstreaker, "Th'... I... watch..." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blitzwing doesn't even bother casting a glance back at Doubledealer, instead emitting an irritated grunt as he charges on toward the main entrance to the Assembly facility. "100,000 shanix ain't worth it? Pfft... I'll tell you, I won't be losing any recharge cycles over it, at least. Now c'mon. I gotta bounty to collect." Blitzwing emphasizes his haste by shoving Blast Off into the Assembly's entrance, and the hoversled crashes loudly against the door as it doesn't open fast enough to allow the Combaticon to pass through unhindered. "HUUUFFF! Even in death you vex me!" he waxes poetic, never missing an attempt to mock the late, classy 'Con. Blast Off sort of falls over a bit, face first, hand under his chest. It's sad and pathetic and morbid. Blast Off grins XDDDDD Blitzwing grabs at Blast Off, slogging him back onto the hoversled. <> Tiny Robotic Praying Mantis nearly falls off when the hoverslab smashes into the doors, having to dig in her blades more just to stay on. But their pause to adjust Blast Off's fallen corpse gives her the time to suddenly clamber topside and perch on the Combaticon's chest once he's back on it. "Blitzwing, I believe you have some explaining to do." The small femme pipes up, staring upwards at the megalithic giant that is Blitzwing, her little blade arms resting akimbo on her mantis waist. "Care to tell me just what you're doing with my quarry?" Doubledealer gets a bit of a warry look. ..Big birds make her nervous, okay? Blame Insecticon instincts. If he notices the weird looks a microscopic bug is giving him, Doubledealer doesn't notice. He's more distracted at the thought of 100k in shanix. It's a hefty amount to be sure, but even for him, some things aren't worth it. Thing number one is pooping where you eat: Galvatron wouldn't be pleased with the idea of his own soldier taking down a Bruticus component. Which leads the mercenary to beleive there's more going on her than he knows. Instead, he just nods, reaching his beaked visage behind him to slip on a poncho and flip a caballero hat onto his head. The chemstick shifts to the other side of his face. "Right. Well, you two have fun working that out. I'm waiting for a contact. If you need me, just holler, and let me know if anyone asks for someone named 'Eagle Eyes'." The bird exhales a jet of smoke from his nostrils as he squints at the crowd. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Defcon remains in position, though he glances towards the other Autobots. None of them are exactly the kind of bots he'd pick for a stealth mission, but now isn't the time to be choosy. As long as they hold their own when the slag hits the fan then he's got nothing to complain about. He turns his attention back as the Decepticons enter, and the bounty hunter idly wonders if perhaps they should have stopped them outside. A pause. Eh, not my Assembly Building, he muses. Impending collatoral damage has never stopped him in the past. Sunstreaker glares back at Sideswipe and gestures forcefully at Crusade, then points to his own optics. "You," he finally grunts at Crusade, "Stay where I can see you. All right Defcon... What's the plan here, we stormin' them or what?" Sideswipe sighs with an epic amount of boredom. Anyone paying close enough attention will probably hear it. Either way, though, Sideswipe starts drumming his fingers against the wall behind him as he leans his head to the side out of boredom. He also starts humming, lowly, the tune of an old Terran television show: Jeopardy. So bored. Crusade flinches at Sunstreaker's tone, his doorwings slumping a couple inches. Well, at least someone's giving orders! He nods quickly, keeping his optics on the bright yellow warrior. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blitzwing finishes folding Blast Off's carcass back onto the hoversled and continues about his way, oblivious to the Combaticon's unnatural positioning. The triple-changer pushes the floating slab past the double doors and into the main foyer of the Assembly's headquarters, glancing up to the overhead to look for a sign that may point him in the direction of 'Dead Body Reception Dept.'. Hmmmm... mech these are some screwy languages on these signs. "Anybody know how to read French? I think that's French. Actually... maybe it's dolphin. GOD I HATE DOLPHINS." Blitzwing oh yeahs, there is a tiny mantis accosting him. "Shut up." Blitzwing says, "...unless you can speak French. Or dolphin." Blitzwing mutters to himself, "Femmes... ugh." Blast Off doesn't even twitch as Scorn lands on him and is SO "close and personal". Yep, obviously out like a light here. As a rule, Doubledealer makes it a priority to learn how to speak languages he might actually do business in. He speaks French, and Dolphin, but not French Dolphin. The glottal stops are a bear on the sinuses. As it turns out, the place Doubledealer needs to be is in the same general location as where Blitzwing is going. "Let me guess - the whole third mode thing replaced the whole 'reading' thing," the bird says dryly. "Bounty collection is to the left. Better be able to verify the body somehow, or you're going to have to wait in the lobby, and some of the more organic DOA targets smell like hemmerhoids wrapped in bacon." Tiny Robotic Praying Mantis just huffs and flutters off somewhere, screw you Blitzwing. Blitzwing fistshake! Defcon studies the group carefully, blocking out any external noise. Of the group, the unusual mechanical bird clearly stands out, and the bounty hunter can't help but think that surely there's someone who'd pay to have that ugly mug of a head up on their wall. He watches Doubledealer, tracking his movements before he's interrupted. Defcon looks back to Sunstreaker as he's addressed, "Who me? I was waiting on Sideswipe to give the signal. Isn't that what the morse code he's been drumming with his fingers said?" He says, deadpan. You can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic. Without warning he steps out into view, flanking the Decepticons. He whips out both hands from his sides amidst a shimmering grid-work of energy as a pair of heavy-calibre, oversized scatter blaster shotguns materialize in his hands. He levels them akimbo at the group. "Sorry, fellas. You're gonna have to postpone that appointment. Nothing personal. All's fair in /bounty hunting/, right?" Combat: Suddenly, Defcon appears out of the blue! Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon analyzes Doubledealer for weaknesses. Sunstreaker's glare intensifies - sarcasm or not, he's annoyed, though he's not sure who to be pissed at. "Frag this, c'mon doorwings, time to see what you can do." He aims to shove Crusade out of hiding, if he doesn't evade, and then moves to stalk out after Defcon, leveling his rifle on Blitzwing. "Today's not gonna' be your day," he mutters, electricity crackling at the end of his barrel. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Blitzwing with his Electron Pulse Rifle attack! You send a radio message to Blitzwing: What the SLAG is going on? You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: They've been tipped off! You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: OBVIOUSLY! You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: HUUUUUUUFFFFFF "Wanna' know what ain't fair? Ya' tryin' t' be witty. Stop that." Sideswipe's comment is to Defcon but whatever, he's not even supposed to be here today. As the squad is released for some Action Packed Action, Sideswipe pushes off the wall with a slightly less annoyed step, but he's already cracking a big smirk. It's about damn time. And that's why he's diving out and making an immediate pointy finger at Doubledealer and Blitzwing, for no apparent reason other than wanting their attention. Then he starts with the cracking of knuckles. "Welcome t' Aft Whoopin' 101. Ya' instructor's Sideswipe Jones!" What? Does it even matter? Nope. Because only Sideswipe would make his presence known in an attempt to get attention on him and away from the other Autobots. "Who wants some?" Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Sideswipe has 'skipped' his action for this round. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: /WHAAAAT./ Don't you DARE tell me I went through ALL THIS pain and- and -worse yet- LOOKING so... UNPRESENTABLE in PUBLIC- just to have it RUINED by some slagging AUTOFOOLS!!!! Crusade steps out into the open, rifle at the ready. Shoot anything with a purple insignia, he figures, there's no way he can go wrong if he aims for someone wearing the emblem of the enemy. Better yet? Shoot at someone who's already being shot at! He aims for Blitzwing, and fires. Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Crusade strikes Blitzwing with his Best Friend Rifle attack! You send a radio message to Blitzwing: SLAG IT ALL. Slag it....*grumble*... Just shove me somewhere off to the side... maybe I can come up behind them when they're not looking. They still think I'm dead, tight? ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Slag that! Wake your aft UP! You send a radio message to Blitzwing: NOPE. You're the one who was telling me this was going to WORK. Think I'll just lie here instead.... rather nice and quiet if I shut my audials off... Yes, I think I'll just let you deal with this then. Nice and quiet, no one to ANNOY ME. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: *HUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF* You send a radio message to Blitzwing: OOOR. Try to use a little strategy and get me where those fools won't SEE me. Are we near the Council? At all? Halo has arrived. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO GET COUNTERPUNCH INVOLVED! You send a radio message to Blitzwing: What? You think he had something to do with this? You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Well /I/ sure as shit didn't tip off these Autobots! You send a radio message to Blitzwing: ...... Blitzwing grumbles back at Doubledealer, waving the avian away with an irritated gesture. The thought of socking the mercenary in that ridiculous beak of his has clearly crossed Blitzwing's processors. But shanix. That's what's important. Let the bird go. Toward his riches, Blitzwing turns and carts Blast Off along towards the corridor Doubledealer had pointed out to him, when he rounds a corner and SUDDENLY DEFCON. Blitzwing is obviously caught by surprise, leaping back and unsheathing his electron scimitar in pure reflex. "You gotta be kidding me!" the triple-changer shouts in both annoyance and genuine astonishment. He's too slow on the up-take, though, as Sunstreaker clips him from around a corner, unseen, causing a healthy amount of the bulky brute's armor to boil away. Blitzwing staggers back, pure ferocity painting his features at this ambush! Crusade's strike almost doesn't even register, he's so pissed. "I guess I'll just be adding a few more bodies to the pile I brought with me!" Blitzwing roars, stabbing a jet-boot forward and lunging the other into a kick at Blast Off's hoversled, sending the cart and the Combaticon both down towards bounty hunter processing central. Meanwhile, the triple-changer rises up and showers the immediate area with suppresive fire, in hopes of wrangling some semblance of tactical control out of the situation. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sunstreaker with his Suppressive Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing misses Crusade with his Suppressive Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Suddenly Devcon indeed! Doubledealer's shock is hard to register on his face, considering that it's just a beak and eyes. It's there, however, the brow ridges raising ever so slightly to change his squint to a mild look of annoyance. A few mental check marks are ticked off as Blitzwing leaps into action. They're outnumbered, and Doubledealer really doesn't have a dog in this fight, so to speak. As a result, the mindset is to instantly enter what is best described as a defensive retreat. After all, it's not his shanix he's worried about. Whatever bounty might be on his head can't necessarily be any worse than the one on Blitzwing's! The bird immediately folds into his vehicle mode, the large truck taking the place of the bird as machine guns deploy from it's metal hide as he takes the same stance as the other triple changer, indiscriminately laying down fire. With a shifting and folding of armor plating, a ballistic missile truck appears! Combat: Flatbed Truck sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Flatbed Truck misses Defcon with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Sunstreaker with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Flatbed Truck misses Crusade with his Full-Auto Area attack! Blast Off and his cart go sailing past the Autobots and crashing right into the doors of the Bounty Collection Office. The impact slides the cart to a halt, and the Combaticon's limp, mangled form falls off due to sheer momentum. Or so it seems. The office employees stand up, startled, as this happens, then hear all the gunfire going on outside. Cringing in terror, they dive under their desks. The purple and brown form just lies there a moment- and then... suddenly- violet optics flicker on. At the same time, Blast Off's ionic blaster surfaces in his hand from subspace... and he springs up onto his feet. There is a slight stumble from the usually coordinated Combaticon- he WAS just about dead, after all.... but while he still LOOKS like slag- underneath all wreckage that he's actually quite... functional and intact. He turns his head, optics narrowing as he takes in the office of the people who set that bounty on his head. People who made his life MISERABLE. He'll deal with them. But first... he sneaks up to the door. Hmmm- several Autofools... and all their backs are turned- hopefully. The sniper lines up a shot- and fires at the first patch of yellow he sees. UGH. THAT Autofool. Blast Off DOES feel a momentary twinge though- OH SLAG... what will someone like Sunstreaker say when he sees Blast Off looking THIS bad? Combat: Blast Off strikes Sunstreaker with his SNIPED the SUN attack! -3 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Defcon can't help but smirk as the ambush takes Blitzwing completely by surprise, his allies laying into the triplechanger with cool efficiency. But his attention is immediately brought back to Doubledealer, who unleashes a hailstorm at the Autobots. He evades Doubledealer's attack, leaping into the air and flipping laterally as the missile trucks blaze of gunfire bursts past him. He lands on one knee, quickly lifting both shotguns at the Decepticon and quickly taking aim. There's a loud retort as one of the scatter blasters fires, releasing a wide-spread buckshot of burning plasma into the air. The space around the bounty hunter momentarily lights up from the blue-white blastwave, flooding Doubledealer's immediate area with buckshot. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Defcon strikes Flatbed Truck with his Scatter Blaster Shotgun attack! -1 Sunstreaker hisses sharply as Blitzwing manages to scour his precious armor. Out of seemingly nowhere, Blast Off's crazy ions lance through his frame, corrupting all manner of subsystems, but most importantly his targetting. "Ooooh you're gonna' wish you were actually dead, Combaticon!" He maglocks his rifle to his back and rushes forward, poised in a specific metallikato stance that makes decent use of his momentum as he springs right into Blast Off. Fingers straight, he tries to tear into armor with naught but his hands. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Blast Off with his Punch attack! Sideswipe catches a shot out of the corner of his optic. He can do that because he's Sideswipe and he's always looking with his peripheral. He manages to spot Sunstreaker getting shot and that's not going to stand on his watch. "Oh smelt no." is muttered before he turns right around and takes off in a brisk jog towards those doors. He then smirks and activates his jetpack, the thing igniting as it carries him off in the general direction of where Blast Off is. Making sure to not hit Sunstreaker on his way past. He even mocks the Metallikato stance for a nanosecond. "Watch an' learn, Lambro." is uttered as Sideswipe kicks up the jetpack's juice and attempts to get his Roman Candle on! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Blast Off with his ROCKET PUNCH! attack! -2 Combat: Sideswipe's attack damages your armor. Crusade yelps and ducks behind a wall to avoid the oncoming enemy fire. It's sturdy enough to protect him, but he stays hidden behind cover for a bit to calm his circuits. Combat: Crusade takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The barrel of Blitzwing's gyro rifle sizzles with smoke after laying out a destructive swath of laser fire upon the Autobots, and the strike seems to have done well enough to give him some ventilating room - at least for the moment. The triple-changer glances over his shoulder as Sunstreaker puts his name into practice, chasing after the now-very-much-alive Combaticon, a yellow blur beyond the range of his vision. Blitzwing grins smugly, knowing full well that Blast Off can wipe the floor with the Lame-bro, even if he were only half-alive. Turning his attention to the Autobots at hand, Blitzwing shifts gears and herds what he can handle, throttling after Sideswipe and Crusade both, hemming them in with a flurry of kicks and sabre strikes. "Ditto, Ketchup!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Crusade with his 2v1 - My Kinda Odds! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sideswipe with his 2v1 - My Kinda Odds! (Ruckus) Area attack! Well that's unpleasant and painful. The scatter blaster slams into the truck's armor, battering into his hide as his shots go wide. The bots are clearly pushing their advantage, and things look bleak. But then shock of shocks, Blast Off lives again! The Decepticon sniper rising from the dead is a welcome sight! That is, until Sideswipe supermans himself straight into the Combaticon's face. And then Blitzwing decides to go apeshit on enemy Autobots, going into a full on hacking and slashing spree that would make a fighting game character proud. Amidst the chaos, Doubledealer does the only thing he can reasonably do - hotload a cluster missile and hope for the best. The roar of the missile launch is thunderous, as is the sudden explosion into mini-munitions that swarm the area as the missile truck switches gears. The drunken anime missile volley tears towards Defcon and Sunstreaker as the mercenary mentally shrugs. "In for a shanix..." Combat: Flatbed Truck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Sunstreaker with his Ballistic Missiles Area attack! -2 Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Defcon with his Ballistic Missiles Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Blast Off 's optics go a little wider as Sunstreaker heads right for him... and there's not really anywhere to run... er, fly. He's stuck in close quarter combat, which is NOT the sniper's forte'. Of course, he wasn't expecting someone who could fight back here. No- he, Blitzwing and Counterpunch had arranged this little escapade in order to collect on that bounty on his head- and then make this Council regreted /ever/ placing a bounty on any Decepticon's head. The whole idea was to make sure this Council of Worlds realized it was a bad idea to mess with Cybertronians- at ALL. Don't mess with us- or we mess with YOU. ...Never mind that Blast off messed with them first. Blast off stares at Sunstreaker, seemingly frozen as the larger mech comes hurtling towards him for that up close and personal combat he HATES... but then he darts to the side at the last second. He smirks under his faceplate and glances at the Autobot as he goes sailing into the room. "Heh- even HERE you can't keep up with m-GAH!!!" That's about when Sideswipes comes hurtling in after his brother- and he DOES hit... sending the Combaticon flying back into the room with a THUD. He lands in a heap on the floor, then scrambles up quickly. Again... this is NOT his idea of a good time. Too close quarters, not enough... space. He glares at Sideswipe as he raises his blaster to fire off a shot and circles around the room, trying to get towards the door and the exit. Combat: Blast Off strikes Sideswipe with his No fair turning the tables! (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Sunstreaker leers at Sideswipe as he's mocked. "Ancient battle techn- Gah!" He's pulled away from Blast Off when Blitzwing pushes his defenses to the limit, straining to dodge any kick and sword swipe that comes his way. He can't keep it up, however, and gets slashed across the chest and shoulders. He spares Crusade a quick glance before the barrage of missiles plow into him, knocking him clear off his feet. There he sprawls until the smoke clears, frame partially on fire. His paint is totally wrecked. And he's very unhappy about this. "A'IGHT PUNK." With some very unpleasant scrapes and squeaks, he forces warped metal into carmode and bolts after the mangy truck with the intent to just plow right into the cab. Sunstreaker transforms into a Lamborghini Diablo! Beware the golden devil! Combat: Lamborghini Diablo strikes Flatbed Truck with his Combat Driving attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Sideswipe is landing and spinning around just long enough to realize that was a mistake because Blitzwing is all up in the ener-aid and don't know the flavor. He gets himself kicked and sliced a bit, while even trying to reach out and keep Crusade from getting skewered. However, before he can try to yank Crusade out of harm's way, he catches a serious laser blast to the back! "Son of a glitch! I jus' painted that!" Sideswipe doesn't show the pain too much, as he's more focused on what's about to go down. And that's when he smiles. Again. Because this is his favorite part. "Yo, 'Bots! Visors Down!" That's the call to his allies as his shoulder launcher heats up and flares are sent hurtling towards the Decepticons in the immediate area, thanks to some well used internal targeting systems. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Flatbed Truck with his Magnesium Phosphorous Flares Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Flatbed Truck 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Sideswipe strikes Blast Off with his Magnesium Phosphorous Flares Area attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blast Off's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Sideswipe misses Blitzwing with his Magnesium Phosphorous Flares Area attack! Defcon braces for impact as the missile volley swarms into him, explosions ripping through the area, blanketing the Autobot in a cloud of dust and debris. A series of flashes emit from within the debris cloud, though it's impossible to immediately tell what's going on with the reduced visibility. There's a strange sound, like metal sliding against metal, as something begins to audibly whine and accelerate. As the cloud quickly disappates, Defcon can be seen standing, armor cracked in several places, holding a massive weapon. An X18 Scrapmaker Minigun to be precise, and the twin barrels are already spinning, warming up. A moment later, the air is sundered by the sound of heavy weapons fire, Defcon unloading the minigun directly at the missile truck, laying down suppression fire accurately enough that he doesn't even scratch the shiny lambo. At least not deliberately. That you know of. Or can prove. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon strikes Flatbed Truck with his Scrapmaker Minigun attack! The barrage of strikes land faster than Crusade can block or dodge them, and they leave a number of gouges and dents in his armor. He bites back a growl of pain and, following Sunstreaker's orders, leaps into the fray! His rifle vanishes into his subspace pocket, and he extends his armblades before swinging wildly at Blitzwing. Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crusade strikes Blitzwing with his Armblades attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blitzwing cackles wildly as he plants a huge thruster-foot into Crusade's chest, knocking the mech back while wasting no time at all in snaking his sinister sabre down Sideswipe's exposed backside. Clearly, despite the odds against them all, Blitzwing is thoroughly enjoying himself. "Ha ha ha! You little shits better BRING it, or this /whole place/ is going to become one HELL of work of art! And I'm signin' my name with your BLOOD! HA!" Blitzwing howls in psychotic glee, so focused on blood shed that Sideswipe's attempt at deterring him prove largely ineffectual. Instead, it is Crusade, leaping out of the smoke and fire to cut him across the chest that pulls him back to reality. Grounds him. The huge triple-changer seethes with hate. "Who... the... #$@!... ARE YOU!?" Blitzwing doesn't wait for a response, as he charges back at Crusade, intent on impaling the Autobot on his scimitar. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Crusade with his Electro-Scimitar attack! First, a yellow mechacidal maniac decides to bury himself up to his back tires into Dealer's hide. Then his whiny brother burns his optical sensors into seeing nothing more than blue and red basketballs bouncing everywhere. Then when things can't get any worse, a Shattered Glass sweep chainguns the crap out of his side and undercarriage. He was here to meet his accountant. Rather than get miserable and petulant about it, the massive truck folds back into the poncho wearing bird, loosing the yellow car as he flaps backward. "Buddy, I was here to talk about charitable donation deductions. That already had me in a rotten mood," he utters, squinting again as he spits out his chemstick at Sunstreaker. And with that, the bird is hurling towards the yellow car. He slams a heavy metal object towards Sunstreaker's hood, and then tries to flip the car Prowl style at Devcon! That metal object is beeping, too... Combat: Flatbed Truck sets his defense level to Aggressive. With a shifting and folding of armor plating, the Decepticon Mercenary, Doubledealer appears! Combat: Doubledealer strikes Defcon with Detpack's Huge Explosion #11099 Area attack! Combat: Doubledealer's Detpack is destroyed! Combat: Doubledealer strikes Lamborghini Diablo with Detpack's Huge Explosion #11099 Area attack! *KABOOM!* Blast Off watches as Sunstreaker heads off for other targets. This isn't good- the Decepticons are outnumbered- and he's stuck where he can't fly. The Combaticon then he looks over to see if Sideswipe follows suite- and NOPE. *FLASH* The Combaticon stumbles back into a wall, shaking his head, trying to get the spots from Sideswipe's light show out of his optics... ARGH. Snipers hate having their vision messed with. And again- can't just fly up and get safety away as he'd like to. He puts a hand to his face, trying to steady himself, then looks over to where the office workers cower under their desk. "Do you see what happens when you put bounties on Cybertronian's heads? On Decepticons' heads? THIS! This is what happens!!! He starts shooting there in the office, shattering objects everywhere as he heads outside towards the corridor- and shoots at Sideswipe again. He means business, too- there's not a lot of time- he's got to make it count- if he can just SEE, that is..... Combat: Blast Off strikes Sideswipe with his We would've gotten away with this too- if it weren't for you meddling kids attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Diablo "watches" as the explosive bounces right on to his hood. He doesn't rightly know what it is until he hears the very last beep. It blasts him good, shattering his windshield and scorching his interior. His hood is blown clear off, as is most of his roof, and he jerks backwards on melted tires, clumsily transforming to stagger and then just slump onto his hands and knees. Sunstreaker shifts back into his robot mode, gracing everyone with his shining glory and beautiful paint job! Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Crusade tries to back away, but he's not nearly quick enough. Blitzwing's scimitar bites into his chest, piercing all the way through and out the other side. Thankfully it didn't hit anything too important, but being impaled is never pleasant and it hurts like hell. Crusade tries to pull away from Blitzwing, and attempts to backhand the triplechanger in the process. Combat: Crusade strikes Blitzwing with his Backhand (Punch) attack! Sideswipe is having a ball and right now he's igniting his jetpack again, soaring off in the direction of a wall. His piledriving arm smashes a big aft hole in the wall and Sideswipe starts trying to shuffle the office workers out of it. "Move it, move it, move it." Sideswipe can barely wave 'em through, while Blast Off is all hindered by the flare magic. But then Blast Off starts shooting like a wild mech and Sideswipe tries to dodge out of the way, but he gets a big blast of Ions(?) all up in his systems. Totally unfair. "Yo! Blast Off! Put that thing away before ya' hurt ya'self!" Sideswipe hops up onto one of the desks and subspace summons his Photon Rifle. He cocks it and takes a smidge of aim, before firing off in the general direction of the shuttle from smelt. "Nevermind! I'll do it!" Pew pew pew! Combat: Sideswipe misses Blast Off with his Hooked On Photonics! attack! Defcon is too busy firing wildly at Doubledealer to realize the manuever he's about to pull off until it's too late. Sunstreaker is thrown full force, colliding with the bounty hunter and sending both of them tumbling to the ground when the blast goes off, and the world suddenly becomes full of blinding white light and all the noise seems to dim away. But Defcon's been there. Done that. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, and the world comes back to him, along with a world of pain wracking through his body. The tide seems to be turning against them. Sunstreaker and himself are taking a beating. Crusade is facing a dangerous triplechanger on his own. And Blast Off is just running his mouth. Defcon cracks his neck, tossing the minigun (what's left of it after the explosion) onto the ground and then cracks his knuckles. "No, Blast Off. THIS is what happens when there's bounties placed on Decepticon heads!" Defcon backflips in the air, transforming into his Starfighter mode. The ship's thrusters ignite, keeping it hovering in the air as hatches and panels unfold and open all along its frame. Plasma rifles, particle accelerators, subsonic repeaters, and all other varieties of ranged weaponry suddenly bear down on the assembled Decepticon forces and unleashes streams of plasma, energy, and laserfire. Defcon transforms into his Cybertronian Starfighter mode. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Doubledealer with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Blast Off with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Doubledealer says, "I vote we blast the blue one into metal shavings." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Gahhhh... Well, *I* certainly AM....." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "One sec. Got a pipsqueak to turn into a hood ornament." Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter is size 7, a lot larger than you. Blitzwing laughs maniacally as he plunges the electric edge of the scimitar deep into Crusade's chest, revelling in the sight of running the Autobot completely through, twisted metal and energon rivulets and sparks and all. "What'sa matter, kid? Steeljaw got yer tongue? Dumfounded in fear? Ha ha ha..." Crusade then hauls off and backhands Blitzwing, but the strike doesn't do anything to stave off the triple-changer's assault - in fact, it only emboldens it. Blitzwing's vocal emitters erupts into a guttural roar that shakes the immediate area, and the burly triple-changer plants a thruster-foot on Crusade's chest at the same time he swings his upperbody around to rip the blade out of him. With the weapon again clear of Autobot skeleton, Blitzwing throttles back after Crusade while weilding the blade now like an axe more than a sword, chopping down at the Autobot in huge two-handed strokes again and again and again. "IMMA MURDER YOU!" Combat: Blitzwing misses Crusade with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Blitzwing's STUCK attack leaves him unable to transform! It's raining men! Hallelujah, it's raining men! No, wait. That's the musak that's playing despite the hellacious battle. It's actually raining burning hot plasma courtesy of Christian Bale bot. The already heavily damaged avian Decepticon is suddenly on fire, which matches his various dents, shotgun wounds, chaingun perforations, and a dent in his chest in the rough shape of a Lamborghini. In short, instead of looking like a MAJESTIC CYBER FALCON, he looks more like a park pigeon with mange. As a result, he really can't gloat with satisfaction that he blew up Sunstreaker and Defcon even for a single second. All he can do is screech and flap around, trying to put out the plasma-induced flames and cool down the melting armor. The second that happens, however, Doubledealer transforms into his missile truck again, and backing up not to retreat, but so that he has some room. The next (and final, I swear) rocket launches, exploding into a hideous swarm of anime drunken missiles not seen since the last Macross movie (Macross XVIII: Do You Remember Yesterday's Love?). "I dislike all of you on an existential level," he states matter of factly over the roar of rocket engines. With a shifting and folding of armor plating, a ballistic missile truck appears! Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Sunstreaker with his Ballistic Missiles Area attack! Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Sideswipe with his Ballistic Missiles Area attack! Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Cybertronian Starfighter with his Ballistic Missiles Area attack! Blast Off makes his way out of the door, ducking aside as Sideswipe's photon rifle fires away at him. "Too slow, Autofool! You're taking after your "brother" now, I see!" He sneers as he finds safety... or so he thinks. Then he comes to an abrupt, unexpected halt as that same weird Autobot he saw at the Steel Balloon earlier speaks to him... and suddenly transforms RIGHT THERE. The Combaticon freezes as there is suddenly a frikkin' STARFIGHTER hovering in front of him, aiming its weapons right at him. And... there's not really anywhere to go. Optics widen, and he takes a step back- but it's too late and he's blasted right back into next Tuesday... er, the office he just ran out of. "Aiiigh!!!" Ok, NOW the burned and torn appearance on his surface isn't just for show anymore... and that's his actual energon that's beginning to trickle out from various places. He pushes himself back up, making his way back to the doorway. "...You... I don't know who you are, but you will /regret/ that...." He wipes a trickle of energon dribbling from under his faceplate, then lifts his weapons again. "No one ever collected that bounty... for REAL, that is. Despite verious attempts. Whatever makes you think /YOU/ possibly could?" With that, he fires. Combat: Blast Off strikes Cybertronian Starfighter with his Starfighter? And I'm the STAR- let me show you WHY (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Sunstreaker slowly gets to his feet, just in time to watch poor Crusade get dangerously close to being split in half. "Blitz is MINE!" he abruptly declares, forcing his charred servos to move and rush the triplechanger, all the while still trailing flame and smoke. Burnt paint cracks off as he twists his frame in to sling a heel, hopefully, into the side of Blitzwing's head. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Blitzwing with his Gladitorial Combat Master attack! Crusade stumbles back several paces once he's free of the scimitar; he continues retreating from Blitzwing's continued assault. His left armblade retracts and he presses his hand to the gash in his chest - it's leaking energon everywhere, augh. The chaos around him, combined with the comm chatter and Blitzwing's threats, with the pain from his wounds on top of that... it results in a moment of overwhelming sensory overload. "Shut it," he growls, clenching his right hand into a fist. "Just - shut it! I'm your worst nightmare! Eat -this-!" And with that, he lunges forwards, throwing a vicious punch at Blitzwing's face, consequences be damned. His right armblade is still extended, this punch may leave a mark if it hits. Combat: Crusade misses Blitzwing with his Armblades attack! So, this is where everything seems to come to a head. It is an all out free for all at this point and Sideswipe is getting rocked something fierce. Ballistic Missiles tear into Sideswipe without so much as a second thought and the Red Lambro finds himself having to transform so he doesn't have to stay on his feet. As he shifts into his vehicular mode, he revs his engine just long enough for it to sound like 'Frag You' as he takes off in the general direction of Doubledealer, since that is where those freakin' missiles came from! The moment he swerves around this and that, he unfolds himself and skids across the floor towards the truck, aiming a massive kick towards the front of it, before turning around to grab it and slam it down on his shoulder as he drops towards the floor. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Flatbed Truck with his Sideswipe Stunner attack! "Sideswipe 3:16 Says I Just Whooped Your Aft!" Defcon's Starfighter is pummeled by missiles. With no room to manuever, he's helpless against the onslaught of ballistic powderkegs. Explosions rip across his frame, sending shards of metal and armor showering over everyone. Blast Off adds his firepower to the mix, blasting a smoking hole in the side of Defcon's fusillade. But the Starfighter doesn't go down. Your hate only makes him stronger. The Starfighter folds inward, transforming back into robot mode. He responds to Blast Off's taunt with a simple statement. "Because I'm Defcon." Defcon draws a matching pair of Throwback Blasters and dives off to one side. One of Doubledealer's missiles explodes late, creating a dramatic backdrop behind the bounty hunter as time seems to slow down in mid-leap. The dual blasters resonate, releasing their pink-colored lances of energy towards the Combaticon. Pew, pew, pew. Several mecha-doves inexplicably fly past behind Defcon as well. Where did they come from? Who knows. That's just how he rolls. Cybertronian Starfighter transforms into his Defcon mode. Combat: Defcon strikes Blast Off with his Overly Dramatic Dual Blasters attack! Combat: Critical Hit! . Combat: Defcon's attack has damaged your Strength! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blitzwing growls and grumbles and barks with each hack slack made at Crusade, chasing after the Autobot like Pyramid Head, his speech reduced to unintelligible strings of curse words and animalistic howls. The flash of the yellow Lame-bro coming at him catches him by surprise, though, and Blitzwing rises up, parrying Sunstreaker with a deft, fluid swipe of his sabre. Afterward, Crusade advances, and Blitzwing turns again to deflect the n00b's attack with relative ease. This process continues on some until Blitzwing's frustration gets the better of him, and with another bark of hate, Blitzwing uses both hands to shove his sword into Crusade's torso, pinning the Autobot to marble pillar! "Not yet! Here, hold that for me!" Blitzwing turns back to Sunstreaker, charging after the Lame-bro while hunkering down to take on the shape of some fearsome Earthen tank. "You want /me/?! TAKE IT, PUNK!" Blitzwing trains his terrible tank barrel right onto Sunstreaker's beautiful face. "See you in the Pit, Mustard." *KA-THOOM!* Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Sunstreaker with his 125mm Cannon attack! The hell...? The Lambo Brothers still seem to have an obnoxious amount of fight left in them! Doubledealer, however, is starting to seriously feel the pain. As the red Autobot mashes itselt into the truck's side, the mercenary suffers an acute systems failure and the heavy armor plating finally buckles to the point of utter uselessness as it's slammed into the ground. Suplexed. How embarrassing. The large truck slowly tips over and pulls about, attempting to... well, kind of escape the onslaught of the attacking vehicles. As he does so, the prow mounted gun emplacements pop up again, trying to pin the crazed warrior down with a good, hearty laser blast. Combat: Flatbed Truck strikes Sideswipe with his Laser attack! Blast Off strikes the ship, but just as he's trying to start running to the side the Autobot transforms, shooting off blasters and.... doves? Maybe it's the doves, or maybe it's the explosion behind Defcon, or maybe Defcon is simply that good... but Blast Off is momentarily caught off guard and the shots rip into him, tearing across his limbs and torso. Weakened, he stumbles back... though of course losing strength isn't really something he's too concerned about anyway- since he has none. :/ But there are serious rips and gaps in his armor from all the assaults- and the hastily pieced together patch job from earlier. The Combaticon grasps his side, which has a gaping new hole in it (no zombie cosplay special effects this time either), and winces as he looks up at the Autobot Bounty Hunter. He's really starting to not like this guy. His ventilation systems are heaving now as he finally says, "...Never... heard of... you. Not GOING to hear of... you again, not once I'm done!" However, given his damage, he's still more interested in gaining some distance than anything else. Blast Off suddenly lunges to the side, rolling with the lunge as he goes, then firing a shot at Defcon as he starts running off to the side, seeking more distance again. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Defcon with his You're becoming annoying attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Sunstreaker doesn't really have the armor to handle a point-blank slug from a tank cannon. The collision effectively blinds him, and he crumbles to the ground, lines ruptured and energon gushing from the seams of his singed metal. He'll have to rely on Sideswipe to get Crusade out of this mess, as he's going to die out here if he doesn't get the hell away. With a painful, bloody transformation, he peels out on shredded rubber without a word. Blitzwing might've caught his vocalizer too. Sunstreaker transforms into a Lamborghini Diablo! Beware the golden devil! Combat: Lamborghini Diablo begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flatbed Truck Sideswipe may have just Stone Cold Stunned a truck, but that doesn't mean he's done for. He's got way too much energy left to be allowing himself some time to just stand around and not be doing something. His optics catch sight of Blitzwing going for his brother and that's all she wrote. He can't have Blitzwing taking out the only family he has. Unfair. As he moves to start off in that direction, he gets blasted by a frickin' laser beam. It slices through Sideswipe like a hot knife through some really weird red butter and SIdeswipe swivels his head around at the truck. "Stoppit." Yeah, Sides is talking tough, but looking at him makes it seem like he went to Blitzwing's Family Reunion dressed as Air Raid. He's fragged up. Speaking of Blitzwing, the running and leaping Sideswipe has managed to kick off something, creating an elaborate Carkour cinematic effect, as he comes down with a fist to try and knock this fool's block off. "I got ya' Mech-Soccer card, afthole. You /sucked/." HERE COMES THE PAIN! ... maybe. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Insults & Injury (Punch) attack! Once again, Crusade finds that extremely unwelcome addition piercing clean through his chest. This time it has him pinned against a marble pillar - a very, very bad place to be. He clenches both hands around the scimitar's grip, braces himself, and rips the blade free of his chest. Ouch. "I don't want this thing!" Crusade yells as he pushes away from the pillar, his voice thick with pain. "Have - it - BACK!" Without further hesitation, he tries to slam the scimitar's pommel into its owner's side. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "This guy hits like Martha Stewart." Combat: Crusade strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Hello is this your sword? (Smash) attack! <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "...Have you been attacked by Martha Stewart?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "...maybe. I've had a wild life." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...." Defcon is blasted again by Blast Off, and his armor has begun to seriously show signs of excessive damage. Sparks emit from several smoking wounds across his frame. He stares down the Combaticon again, pointing at him emphatically, then sends a message to the rest of the Autobots. "Fall back when you can, kids. By now, the people inside should have managed to have gotten to safety. And if they sat around ignoring all the loud earth shaking explosions, well, then I don't know what they're expecting." Then Defcon flips backwards again, transforming and unfolding into his large Starfighter. The ship turns, one of its wings scraping along the side of a wall, before the thrusters ignite, casting a shockwave of pressure throughout the area before he blasts out of the scene. Defcon transforms into his Cybertronian Starfighter mode. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) *KA-THOOOOOOM!!!* There is white, hot and bright, for the briefest of moments... and then nothing. A sag in reality, a lull in time. Dust settles, mecha-doves flee for their lives... Sunstreaker's face is completely rearranged. All is right with the universe. Through the debris and flames and shrapnel coasting about, a chuckle can be heard. A low, crazed chuckle. A Blitzwing chuckle. "I love making pretty things ugly." The tank treads tremble, twin diesel engines rumbling as the Leopard gives pursuit to the Lamborghini - until his twin comes crashing down with a fist, at about the same time Crusade sees fit to return Blitzwing his blade - how thoughful! The heavy armor enjoyed by the tank prevents either strike from doing any real damage, and afterward the triple-changer merely continues to laugh. "Whatta bunch a' morons. I'mma enjoy breaking you apart, piece by piece... while you watch. Ha ha ha..." The lumbering tank suddenly reverts into an agile jet, spearing off around the expansive foyer and unleashing canned hell on the Autobots. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sideswipe with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Sideswipe's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Sideswipe falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Crusade is size 5, the same as you. As some of the Autobots clear out, Doubledealer is finally able to take stock of his systems. It becomes immediately clear that he's really not in any condition to fight. Gagues are red all across the board and his mobility is a complete disaster any way you look at it. As a result, launching himself into any kind of fray is a no-no. The truck folds in on itself again, and Doubledealer flaps his wings to take off for a high vantage point. He perches on a heavily rooted fixture, looking more like a bird skeleton than a bird. Then again... there's something to be said about sticking it out to the end. With a screech, the Decepticon bird is rocketing towards the lone standing Autobot, raking talons slashing down to rip into Crusade's chest and face before swooping to the other side of the room. With a shifting and folding of armor plating, the Decepticon Mercenary, Doubledealer appears! Combat: Doubledealer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Doubledealer strikes Crusade with his Dirty Tricks attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Crusade's Agility! (Crippled) Blast Off looks at Defcon as the Autobot points at him, and takes a step back- but then finds himself smirking under the faceplate as the Autobot then retreats. Heh, told ya. That guy's not so tough, after all. The Combaticon is forced to take a moment from gloating on that as he himself stumbles due to his own generally frail state. Oof. He rubs his optics, which still sting... then looks around. Glancing back at the Bounty Collection Office, he is almost ready to go look for his bounty money... but then he looks the other way. And... there is still work to be done. Who the slag is THIS guy? All these new Autofools coming out of the woodwork now... this must be stopped! And as long as there are still Autobots here, he can't turn his back. Soo..... Blast Off steps towards the Autobot, raising his blaster. Doubeldealer strikes first, but the Autofool still stands. "And again I have to repeat myself.... who are YOU?" Blast Off sounds just like the Caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland. "Actually, I already know... you are a FOOL. Run along now, or be destroyed like your companions. I don't know how you knew to be here, but you have /still/ failed to stop us. And so, like the Council- we'll send a message to you Autofools as well." He fires off a short burst at the Autobot still standing. "Don't mess with US. Or /else/." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Crusade with his SCRAM ALREADY (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Critical Hit! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Crusade can only shout "No!" as Blitzwing's missile strikes its target - he stares in horror at the aftermath, frozen in place long enough to allow Doubledealer's claws and Blast Off's lasers to damage his beaten frame even more. It suddenly dawns on him that he's the last bot standing, and the bravado he had felt earlier gives way to worry. What exactly could he do, one against three? Well, for starters, he could try to protect Sideswipe. Crusade draws his rifle from subspace and stands in front of the downed warrior, his optics bright with grim determination. "I'd rather be a fool than a Decepticon. And I'm not letting any of you destroy anyone!" Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Crusade misses Blast Off with his NOPE. attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) As stated, that last pass on poor 'lil Crusade was all she wrote for the haggard looking thing that was one a MAJESTIC CYBER FALCON, now more like a bullet-ridden canary. Making the solid assumption that a Combaticon and a Triple Changer can punch a heretofore no-namer to death, Doubledealer flaps off to meet his accountant, who is probably charging him extra at this point. THANKS, LAMBO BROTHERS. YOU SUCK. Combat: Doubledealer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E MiG-25PD Foxbat-E banks lazily after the missile is unslung from under one expansive wing, elevons shifting with precise perfection to see the jet curving about the gradiose foyer in a spiral maneuver. The triple-changer shifts to his robot form before the weapon even connects against his opponent, knowing full well (i.e. supremely cocky) the munition will find its target that he needn't pay attention to Sideswipe's demise. It's probably a sinister plot to sell more Drift toys, anyway. Blitzwing alights on thruster-boots, kicking up marble and dust and armor and energon and who knows what else in the process. The triple-changer stands erect, watching the sidelong rocket crash into the Lame-bro to detonate in a beautiful, violent explosion. As expected. Blitzwing smiles, counting on his fingers. "Three down. One to go." The triple-changer turns, just as Blast Off lances out with a laser beam at Crusade, and he can't help but laugh. "Mech, you got some ball bearings. I can respect that. S'why I'm going to give you this one lesson for free: You run when there's more guys with purple badges than red ones. Now skedaddle." Blitzwing dismisses Crusade with a wave of his hand as though he were still a protoform, stalking deeper into the Assembly's facilities here to wreak as much havoc as Cybertronianly as possible. Nothing will be the same once Blitzwing is done with this place. Combat: Blitzwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off strikes Crusade- and it looks like it hurt, too. The Combaticon starts to turn again to the Bounty Office, expecting the miserable wretch to flee for his life... but NO. He doesn't... he even has the audacity to FIRE upon the Combaticon! Fortunately, Blast Off spots the attack and dives away to evade it. He looks back over at Crusade incredulously. "Well.. you most certainly /ARE/ a /FOOL/." He can't believe the Bot's actually still there. Doubledealer flies off, then Blitzwing gives the Bot a free pass... highly unusual. The Combaticon blinks, looking at him, then looking at Crusade. Finally, he glances back to that Office he wants to get to. He lifts his blaster up, pointing it at Crusade. "You would be wise to follow his advice, Autofool. I will even let you live for now, too, despite your sorry excuse at aiming a weapon. Or perhaps because of it. Run along, you groundpounding buffoon, and do not return." And he turns, heading for the office- but he's got the corner of his optic still on the Bot, should he be /foolish/ enough to attack again. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Crusade opens his mouth to hurl an insult back at the Decepticons, but quickly changes his mind and lets out a low, angry snarl instead. As much as he hates to admit it, he's outgunned and in awful shape, with a heavily damaged Sideswipe by his feet. He subspaces his rifle and retracts his armblades before gathering the fallen Autobot into his arms - as best as he can, in his condition. "The name's Crusade, by the way," he calls to the Decepticons as he limps away, half-dragging, half-carrying Sideswipe with him. "Remember it. You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back and the next time, I won't miss." Combat: Crusade begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Lamborghini Diablo , Doubledealer, and Blast Off Sunstreaker has left. Sunstreaker heads back to OOC-Land. Doubledealer has left. Doubledealer heads back to OOC-Land. Blast Off waves a dismissive hand in the Autobot's direction as he continues walking away... but at least the Autobot wasn't foolish enough to attack. And the Combaticon has some business to attend to. He steps through what's left of the Bounty Collection Office. If the workers are still huddled there under that desk he pays them no attention. No- he heads straight for the safe, which he blasts open in one shot from his ionic blaster. And there... THERE is the bounty money. In fact- it's probably even MORE than 100,000 shanix. Since it's enough to pay for SEVERAL bounties. He stands there and just stares at it awhile, considering the possiblities, then turns to look... doesn't see anyone.... and proceeds to stuff as much of that as he can fit into subspace. And what he can't he collects into various containers, then drags them out to the hallways. Finally, he radios BLitzwing. <> No gratitude, of course. Then again, Blitzwing DID shove a sword down his throat. With that, he transforms into shuttle mode, uses his shuttle arm to place those containers inside his own cargo bay (the ones he can actually carry with it, at least)- then blasts a few holes in the wall and rockets off through the new exit he just made. FINALLY. All this trouble, all the pain he went through faking that battle so that Blitzwing's attempt to collect would look genuine... and he emerges feeling like a WINNER. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: I expect half, afthole. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: You can have a third. I'M the one who got a SWORD shoved down my THROAT. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: I will do it again. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: Blast Off HUFFFS. Fine, 60/40. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: There wouldn't have been a hitch had you kept this between us! I blame your fat mouth. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: *gasp* MY mouth is NOT fat. It's under a faceplate, anyway, how would YOU know? Don't slander me! And anyway, I don't know WHAT happened there. I didn't tell anyone. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Whatever. We won. Be fucking happy for a change. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: Yes, yes... I am. I did very well! .......Ok, /we/ did well. It all worked in the end, and I think this Council WILL think twice before trying to place a bounty of my head.... er, a Decepticon's head. Yes.... we did well. In fact, I will perhaps... see you at the Steel Balloon later? This time without the... show? You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Where else would I be? You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Look, I think Astrotrain ditched us. Mind hauling our asses outta here? You send a radio message to Blitzwing: Blast Off actually chuckles... very slightly. "Indeed. Very well, I shall see you there." ..... What? He did? Now you just want me to play transport again? *HUFFFFS* You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: OH WOULD YOU GET OVER YOURSELF You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Look, mech. I don't want to have to kill you FOR REAL. You used to be good for a drink and a ride. What happened to you while I was gone? SHEESH. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: *HUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF* ...*grumble*... Very well, then... *WHAT???!!!* Do you want me to help you out or /NOT????/ You even *think* of trying killing me again and I'm jettisoning you out of the nearest airlock- in the middle of space. Good luck getting home quickly then. You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: You don't know what I did to you while you were dead on the floor of my bunker. You may want to be nice to me from here on out. Just a word of advice. You send a radio message to Blitzwing: ...... What? You send a radio message to Blitzwing: ....WHAT did you DO? You receive a radio message from Blitzwing: Be nice, and you won't have to worry about it. Now can we get out of here, or not? You send a radio message to Blitzwing: *GRUMBLE*.... *hufffff* *Grumble* *hufffff* (this goes on awhile.) WHAT????!!!!!!